Mistakes were made a Austin and Allly story
by For you I will.tlg
Summary: What one night, one party can turn into can surprise you but for Austin and Ally it's been a long time coming
1. Chapter 1

_**Well I wanted to write this story for quizzila but I wanted a fanfiction for Austin and Ally so the story really doesn't follow along the story lines at all. The story will be 7 chapters(: This is the kinda story that happens when it's late your watching friends with benefits on your laptop and Austin and Ally on the TV at the same time haha(: I'm sorry the story doesn't follow the show but I had it written for something else and liked the story to much to change everything. Pretty much Ally and Austin didn't meet at the music store they new each other. Their friend groups are enemies making them be secret best friends. And one more sorry for the out of storyness but isn't that what fanfiction's for anyways heh. well enough of me ramblin here's Chapter 1**_

**CHAPTER 1**

It was the party of the year... Miami High's courter back's party he through every year when his parents went on their annual anniversary trip. True the party had way more than enough drinking, but sober Ally Dawson and Austin Moon couldn't blame what was to happen to them on the alcohol. It's been a long time coming. The two we're best friends, but they had two total different groups that weren't anywhere near friends. In fact if they found out about Ally and Austin's little friendship it would be a equivalent to World War 3.

Austin was that all around perfect popular boy the whole school adored. He was the boy next door type of man, and deep inside Ally loved it. He wasn't majorly tall like the others in their class, but a good 6 foot tall. He was maybe just a little tanner than fit for him, but that was from baseball camp just finishing for him and all the hours of being outside. He had short, messy, blonde hair, that was messy in a natural way no products used or needed. He was sort of skinny but obviously musclier. He had a smile that could just melt you right where you stand, and his hazel eyes were almost hypnotizing. He was just a all around nice person, always ready to help, and when he could talk to anyone. Let's just say Ally is is closet and definitely favorite but not his only secret friend, the so called nerds were in secret ties with the school's all star. He had a ability to make anyone at anytime smile or laugh. He was different from his so called popular friends, though he hid it near them he had a heart.

Ally was the unique life force, different from others but not necessarily in a bad way. She didn't see the labels, she understood the rules of them, but didn't get the need of them. She had a believe that it was their junior year, were they really going to act like they didn't know the people they had a little more than a year left with? She had a random, but shy personality few got to see. Everyone that got the time to get to know Ally loved her, she was a all around great friend and person. Like Austin she was nice and talked to anyone and helped them in anyway she could possibly help. True she didn't keep her helping a secret, which is why she wasn't in the same group as Austin. She use to be until she realized what was really important and made a group with a mix of every one. You had the hipster, the slightly punk girl who somehow found a way to be a redneck, the blonde, the band nerd, the slower than the rest one, the out cast loner guy, and the crazy girl who can't keep a job. She had naturally wavy medium brown hair, and big brown eyes. She had a lightly tan complexion, and an average figure.

Neither could understand why since the day they met the feeling they get just being in the same room, the feeling of so much needing to be said but never finding the right words. How the world disappeared around them when they locked eyes, even for just a second. They couldn't accept the possibility that they had fell in love, but still he's her best friend as her to him. They just thought the love for music connected them in a friendship way. She's the one he tells little things no one else knows to, and he's the one she calls crying after yet another fight with her dad, knowing he's there and his voice will always heal her. They're always there for each other, like she's his ride home when his hand me down car breaks down in the middle of a storm at baseball practice, and he's her chicken soup boy on days she's sick. No one could know of their little friendship, and they didn't know what it had turned into. But sometimes the thought did cross their mind. They'd find their self wondering if that's why they find their selfs caught up. Him in her long, brown hair, and those brown eyes and the way she never wore make up but still managed to be the most beautiful girl at Miami High. And her his naturally messy hair that was so cute and those hypnotizing hazel eyes, and breath taking smile. They just blew it off as caring about a friend.

That night at "The party of the year" things changed fast... Over a bathroom. Both really wanted away from the drunken parting downstairs and sort of had to pee. So they made their way upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms and met at the door.

"Ally hey.." He greeted her with that smile.

She smiled back " Hey."

"Getting away from the party?" he asked know she liked drunk people and parties about as much as he did, which was low.

She laughed "Yeah, not a sober person left down there"

"Well looks like it's me and you then. We can just hand out in here" he said.

Now they both knew their friends were there and if they found out like we mentioned before WW3.

"You sure?"

He just smiled and said "Doors lock." With that they walked in the room, off course locking the door behind them. Then the sit across from each other on the bed.

The room was pretty small. It had a bathroom door on the left wall, and a closet door on the right. It had hard wood floors and burgundy walls. It had a small TV stand with a mini VEVO flat screen, and a dresser next to the closet door. On the back wall was a queen sized bed, with a black and white floral converter and a night stand on both sides.

The two friends talked about everything from school to the last episode of two and a half men. Then he brings up Ally's rough spot. Ally was a pretty strong girl, she had a lot of walls built up that only her closest friends and Austin managed to see through. Ally's dad was worse than the normal PMS man who fought everything. He would yell about you breathing the wrong way one minute then calm the next. He had mood swings we're it was scary to be near him because of the things he would say or do. Like hit you for no reason, but off course apologies once he gets over his problem of the hour. But you never knew when it was safe and how he is is what built up Ally's walls. Austin and Trish, Ally's best friend, are the only two that even know how he is.

"So how's things with your dad" he instantly mentally kicked his self for bringing it up.

Ally looked down at the floral blanket and tried not to break. "Same" she barley whispered not trusting her voice. He just scooted closer to the now crying girl and hugged her, she hugs him back, and soon they're lost in each others eyes. Then they find each other leaning in oh so slowly, and then they felt the undeniable spark they felt the instant their lips met. But still they refused the possibility of having feeling for each other. All to soon they pull apart and blush both thinking how they want that amazing feeling back.

Ally looked up at him and said "You felt it to didn't you". All he did was nod "Wo-would it be... awkward if-" but before he could finishing asking she kissed him again.

When they pulled away Austin whispered "I don't want to end that feeling"

"I know... Do we have to it's not like we have romantical feelings or anything so uh um..." Ally started to ramble.

"What are you saying we secretly date." Both didn't understand the feeling at the thought of them being together.

"No lord our friends could figure that out and they'd kill us. I ment kiss. You know like no strings attached kissing." she laughed awkwardly realizing what she just suggested.

"True... So like friends with benefits."

"Exactly"

"But secrefied" he added.

"Deffinently. So what you thing about it"

Austin thought for a second before smiling and kissing her again, but it's funny how far one kiss can go when you get caught up in the spark. They barley even noticed it, but that night the two seventeen year olds lost their innocents over a kissing deal...

Austin woke up first to some of the drunks yelling downstairs. It was 2am and he was suppose to be home in a hour, but on his bare chest lay a sleeping Ally. He didn't have it in him... he didn't want to loose the way her skin felt against his, or how cute she was sleeping. But soon enough there was a loud crash downstairs waking her up. She looked up at Austin then down realizing the only remains was undergarments.

"I think the just kissing didn't work" she laughed and he rolled over on top of her quickly kissing her lips.

"Now it's more along the lines of deflowering." he laughed.

"What time is it?" she asked tiredly.

"A little past 2... do you want a ride home."

She smiled "Yeah Trish drove me and I know she wont be ready."

WIth that he pulled on his green Miami Hight T and dark washed jeans. She pulled on her He is We T and light washed shorts. With ease they snuck downstairs past the partyers to Austin's car where they shared one more kiss.

"I love_ uh this deal" Austin said.

"I know right" Ally smiled, " me to" she finished playing with his hair.

_**Well there's your chapter 1(: I hope you all like it and how do you think Austin and Ally's little deal will turn out?(; hmmm well tell me what you think and I think you who read my whole story and actually reading my ranting deserve a preview for Chapter 2!**_

**Chapter 2 TEASER!**

Ally walked to her locker at final bell with Trish, it's been a week since the party and well her and Austin are a lot closer.

" So why did you leave the party early" Trish asks as they arrive at Ally's locker.

"Uh hold my phone I need my calculus and english book." she said trying to change the subject from the party, but to her luck that's right when Austin decides to text Ally and nosey Trish opens it

**Austin Moon-**

**U still coming after school turns out my brother won't be here(;**

"Ally why did Austin Moon just text you asking ' are you coming over turns out my brother won't be here winky face' " Trish half asks half yells.

"Uh- Um... I got to go..."

_**And there's your teaser but no worries Chapter two should be up really soon(: review **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank ya for all the story favorites, alerts, and reviews(:. Sorry it took so long for chapter 2, but finials are soon at my school and I've been really busy haha(: except now since I'm writing this in first period haha well anyways hope you like it:P**_

**Chapter 2-**

Ally walked to her locker at final bell with Trish, it's been a week since the party and well her and Austin are a lot closer.

" So why did you leave the party early" Trish asks as they arrive at Ally's locker.

"Uh hold my phone I need my calculus and english book." she said trying to change the subject from the party, but to her luck that's right when Austin decides to text Ally and nosey Trish opens it

**Austin Moon-**

**U still coming after school turns out my brother won't be here(;**

"Ally why did Austin Moon just text you asking ' are you coming over turns out my brother won't be here winky face' " Trish half asks half yells.

"Uh- Um... I got to go..." but Trish grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Oh no you don't"

"Just give me my phone I'll tell you when we get to your house."

"Fine but you're not getting out of this Allyson." she said in all seriousness.

I handed her my car keys I needed this time to text Austin.

"Your letting me drive?"

"Yeah don't feel like it" I told her. We got in my car and didn't say a word the whole way to her house only noise was He is We's My Forever CD playing quietly in the background and my phone saying I have a text.

**Ally Dawson-**

**Austin... Trish read that message... but yeah I'm coming later...**

**Austin Moon-**

**What did she say! and come now I'm bored:P my dog won't talk back to me...**

**Ally Dawson- **

**hahahahahah wow Austin and can't she's making me tell her after I drop her off...**

**Austin Moon-**

**Are you gonna tell her...**

**Ally Dawson-**

**What choice do I have...**

**Austin Moon-**

**True she's gonna figure it out now so better you tell her than any other way and she's your best friend she deserves to know I guess...**

**Ally Dawson-**

**Okay you're offishly amazing but what do I say I can't just be like yeah we've secretly been friends for years and kissed at a party now we're uh more serious but no worries we're not dating we don't like each other like that she'll have a breakdown **

**Austin Moon-**

**Well it's the truth... just tell her okay it'll be okay I promise... I'm here for you. I always will be. **

**Ally Dawson- **

**I love you haha**

**Ally Dawson-**

**uh um you know as a brother...**

**Austin Moon-**

**Do you sleep with all your brothers... lol **

**Ally Dawson- **

**True true maybe not like a brother...**

**Austin Moon- **

**I was hoping that haha and I get it I love you to as a different kind of sister lolol**

**Ally Dawson-**

**We're so complicated(: well I'm at Trish's I'll text you when I leave.**

Ally put her phone in her jacket pocket and got out of the car. Trish threw her her keys and led her into her house.

"Spill girl" Trish said sitting down at her computer desk pulling up facebook.

"Well to start off Austin and I have been like best friends for years... Secretly"

"What your friends with the enemy ooo why Ally their evi-"

"Stop Trish you don't know him! He's way different from the others!"

"Ally why didn't you tell me!"

"Uh maybe the whole. 'the enemy and their evil' thing I knew you would start some sort of World War 3!"

"But Ally we've been enemies with them since pre-K"

"No YOU, you'v been enemies with them since the begging of school. I use to be one of them remember. True I can't stand the others but him, he's different okay!"

"Fine be friends with him just keep him and his little friends away from me!" Trish yelled.

"Like I get near his friends..."

"But I can tell there's more to it. Are y'all like secretly dating or something!"

"Not exactly" Allly and Trish had our little codes so I knew she'd understand what Austin and I are.

"Woh like FWB or just minified."

"Complete fwb..." Ally said looking down blushing.

"My little Ally's all grown up... but why with him eww."

"Nah"

"When did it start"

"At Dez's party"

"How did I not realize it..."

"You was dancing... with a plant. Saying you're going to get a job as a gardener tomorrow when your fired from the cell phone accessory cart!"

"Oh yeah... That party was amazing"

Ally went all dreamy faced "Yeah amazing." She smiled.

"Ewww. I never want to here you talk about anything that happened at that party please don't put that mental picture in my head"

Ally laughed "Sorry." That's when Austin texted again. Ally looked at her phone and smiled, thinking ' He's so sweet. How can Trish hate him.'

**Austin Moon**

**How did she take it... If you want I can try to talk to her I don't want you losing any one because of this... I don't want you to end up hurt**

**Ally Dawson**

**She's good as long as you stay away from her and we don't mention anything about it near her(:**

**Austin Moon**

**Good(:**

"Ally I know you want to be with him just go" Trish said watching her text Austin.

"Are you sure."

"Yes go have uh um fun?"

Ally just laughed and texted Austin "I'm on my way".

_**Well I know it's short but the next chapter will be a lot longer and way more dramatic. I'll try to have it up this weekend(: Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all of your amazing reviews(: Well a lot's about to change in this chapter... just a lil warning. I hope you like the chapter(: And sorry for taking so long to update I'm working on another story but I have the rest of this story all planned out and will have plenty of time to update over break(:**_

**Chapter 3**

Austin and Ally's little thing has been going on for about four months now. Most people around Miami high just guessed that the two "special" friends was dating. In the beginning the two's friends was always fighting, saying that two opposites just couldn't be friends. But after the first few months of fighting they eventually just left Austin and Ally alone. Both Austin and Ally are both still denying any possible feeling for each other, even now that their disapproving friends are telling them their in love.

Ally Dawson was walking alone to her locker, Austin was out sick. That's when Dez walked up to her.

"Um can I help you?" she asked the boy.

"Well I just wanted to know.. are you and Austin really dating"

"No no of course not we're just friends." She explained.

"Good" he smiled at her.

"Why do you ask" Ally said smiling back at the popular boy.

"Well Austin's a friend so I don't want him to think I'm taking his girl"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ally will you go out with me... you know unless you really are with Austin." Ally thought she needed to protect the secret of her and Austin, and Dez wasn't that bad he was cute, and really nice what could it hurt her and Austin did say no strings right?

"Sure Dez." Ally agreed.

Ally didn't tell Austin about Dez. She just went to his house after school like everyday and didn't mention Dez at all. She didn't know why but she was scared to tell him. It's not like she was cheating on him it was no strings so she didn't understand the guilt she felt when she agreed to go out with Dez.

"Ally are you okay." Austin asked her. She just smiled and kissed him.

"I'm fine" she said before kissing him again. But not long into it Ally's phone goes off.

'_Call from Dez' then her ring tone, let it rain by David Nail, starts playing._

"Why is Dez calling you." Austin asks.

"Uh um." Ally looked down that guilty feeling coming back. "We're kinda dating now."

"Since when" Austin yelled.

"Today"

"And why are you here Ally. Why aren't you with him" he yells louder.

"Because you told me to come over."

"Well I didn't realize I was taking time from you little boyfriend."

"Why are you mad. You shouldn't care don't you remember your exact words 'No strings'."

"Strings or not, Ally you can't date someone else!"

"And why not do you think I'll spend the rest of my life single waiting on time to end this thing we're doing. Austin I'm sorry but-"

"Ally don't okay. I get it you want to end-''

"No I don't want to end it. I can't explain it but when I'm with you I feel different, good different. I can't end that."

"Then why did you start something with him"

"I- he thought we was together and-"

"So what if he thinks we're together"

"They'd figure it out."

"Who cares anymore Ally. I- I never mind" he yells frustrated.

"Why are you so mad Austin. I was trying to keep this a secret which was your idea in the first place. Remember secrevied friends with benefits." she yelled back.

"Ally I can't do this anymore."

"And do what exactly" Ally asks.

"Be near you."

"Woh so now we're not friends anymore. One date with someone and you don't want to see me anymore."

"Ally it's not fair to any of us. Your cheating on him, and this thing with us isn't fair to anyone we'll be with in the future."

"How am I cheating on Dez."

"In what world is sleeping with his friend and dating him not cheating on him"

"In the world where its one date, and we have no commitment"

"Ally just get out!" Austin yelled.

"No! Your over reacting let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. We shouldn't have started this in the first place it was a stupid mistake."

"So I was a stupid mistake" Ally whispered.

"Ally you know that's not what I-"

"Save if" was all she said before she ran out.

It's been a week since Ally and Austin's fight. A week since they talked. A week since they even been in the same room without force. Ally believes that all the fighting with Austin is even making her sick.

"Um Ally what's been up with you you'v been all either sad or mad all week." Dez asked Ally, but all that happened was her eyes grew three times bigger and it happened. Her entire contense of her stomach came out all over his white t-shirt.

"What the hell Ally" Dez yelled.

"I'm so sorry Dez. I guess I'm getting the flew or something" 'Ally guessed.

"You know what you have to many issues for me Ally I think we should just be friends" He said before walking to the bathroom to debarf his shirt.

Ally just shook her head and whispered to herself "What's wrong with me"

_**Well I'm not really happy with this update but I'm making up for that in the next chapter Review(: **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**sAll of you are just amazing(: I know the last chapter really wasn't one of my best but I will make up for that the best I can(: Well here's the next chapter **_

**Chapter 4**

Ally's POV

I have third period with both Dez and Austin, and that was my next class. I walked into the english 3 class to hear my name being called. Part of me was hoping it was Austin, but it was Dez's all so familiar voice. Dez was gesturing for me to over to him. I walked to the empty seat beside him, quickly glancing over at Austin who was watching our every move.

"What do you want Dez" I really did like Dez. Sometimes he had a mean personality, but underneath it he was really sweet and funny.

"I'm sorry about how I acted this morning, your my girlfriend and your sick and I should have been there. Can you forgive me Ally?"

I thought for a second and decided everyone deserves the second chance Austin wasn't willing to give me. "Sure Dez of course I forgive you." I said before kissing his cheek.

Another week passed, and my little sickness hasn't went away, but Dez has finally decided to take care of me, as long as I tried not to barf on him. He really was sweet in a popular jerk sort of way.

"I just don't get it I never get sick" I told Trish holding my stomach with one hand and mouth with the other.

"I have an idea but I don't think you'll like it." Trish said.

"What is it if it ends all the barfing then I'll do it."

"I don't think you can end it..." Trish said.

"Why not!" Ally said.

"Well did you ever think your pregnant'' Trish said as if it should be obvious.

"That's impossible." I said.

"Um no it's not you were on a little sleep together as much as possible fest with Austin remember"

"No Trish, I'm finally happy in my relationship with Dez this can't happen."

"You know deep down Dez is just to make Austin mad because you love him and you miss him. And do you really think pregnancy cares if your with someone else?"

"Fine how do I find out."

"I'll go buy a test and then you talk to Austin then Dez."

"Okay"

About an hour latter Trish was back with the pregnancy test. Then in five minutes that felt like a lifetime she seen what she was hoping wouldn't come this soon. A little plus sign on both of the test. I slid down on the flour right where I was and cried. Trish left for yet another job right after dropping off the test. I knew that I had to tell Austin, and soon. I picked up my phone hoping he'd answer long enough for me to tell him to come over. After about three rings he picks up.

"Ally what's wrong"

"Come over"

"Ally I told you I can't"

"Not that Austin incase you haven't noticed I'm perfectly happy with Dez"

"Does he know how it was before with us"

"No, that's on a need to know and he don't need to know."

"You don't really love him. I know you're just trying to get back at me for what I said."

"Tell yourself what ever you need. I really do like Dez you have nothing with this."

"Sure Ally sure. But maybe you should tell him"

"Why it was before me and him started dating anyways."

"Well it was the day of and he should know about our little slut fest I'd want to know if I was him."

"Really that's all it was to you" I was close to crying I was hoping I could tell him and he'd be here for me.

"What else was it. Sure wasn't a friendship. But I'm sure Dez wouldn't be to surprised"

"You know what this was a mistake Austin."

"What was"

"Thinking you'd be a friend to me"

"Ally what are you talking about I thought we talked about the friendship being over... Do you need me is something wrong Ally you know I still care that don't go away."

"No Austin you can't say all of that and realize something was wrong and put on the sweet act and expect me to forgive you. Just do me a favor and never talk to me again."

"Ally wait I'm confused."

"Good I don't need you Dez loves me he'll understand and help me with this baby. It needs a dad to look up to not one that will run like you and say all those things about it's mother!" I yelled.

"Yo-your um we're pregnant" he stuttered.

"Yeah that's what happens when to idiots think they can have a little 'slut fest' and nothing bad come out of it!" I yell back at him hanging up and throwing my phone across the room.

I needed someone to talk to. I grabbed my keys and drove to Dez's apartment.

"Ally are you okay what's wrong" he asked pulling me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Dez. I really do care about you sweetie please don't hate me."

"Ally what are you talking about." He said in his famous confused voice.

"I'm pregnant" I whisper looking at the carpet in his small living room.

"Who- who's the father" He asked hurt almost painful to look at in his eyes.

"Austin"

"You said you two weren't dating." he says hurt mixing with anger.

"We weren't look please I understand you're mad but all he said I can't handle you saying them to I understand you don't want anything to do with this but I thought you should know."

"Ally I love you, and I'm going to be here for you during this. Honestly I don't think we should be together as a couple, because I think you and Austin need to work things out, but I'm going to be here as a friend who loves you."

"Thank you Dez you really are a good friend." I said hugging my ex boyfriend/ new best friend.

"Now what did Austin say to you." I told him the whole phone call.

"Ally you need to talk to him I know Austin and he'll want to be in both yours and this baby's life and no matter what happens Austin or no Austin you'll have me sweetie. I know I started off a bad boyfriend but I care about you and I'm going to be the here for you as a great friend."

"Thank you Dez I needed that."

"Now go talk to him" He told me. I nodded, hugged him, and left.

**Dez's POV**

Soon after Ally left there was another knock on my apartment door. I expected to see Ally chewing her hair saying she was to scared which is why I greeted Austin Moon to."Ally just go talk to Austin I know he'll want to talk about this."

"Um..."

"Oh Austin Ally was just here. She's pretty upset."

"I know but when I said all those things I didn't know. I was jealous she chose you over me and and. I screwed up man."

"If it helps she didn't choose me. She just wanted a committed relationship she always wanted you. Which is why me and her are just friends now. And as her friend all I have to say is if you make her go through this alone you will regret it."

"I don't want to I just hope she'll let me in back in her life."

"She will I know she wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Dez I'm going to go find her."

**Austin's POV**

I found Ally walking around the park, the place she always went to just think..

"Ally" I whispered once I got close enough to her. She jumped a little and turned around.

"What do you want"

"I'm sorry I was a bad friend. This is my responsibility and I care about you Ally. Please let me be in my child's life. Let me be the friend I should have been from the beginning." I begged.

She was crying "Are you going to leave again. I'm not going to put the baby through that, Dez will be there for me."

"Ally please just give me another chance I didn't mean anything I said I was mad. Let me be in this baby's life I promise I'll always be there."

She smiled "On one condition"

"Anything."

"Your telling my dad." and with that we both laughed.

"As long as you don't let him hurt me."

"No promises" she said laughing. I hugged her, just happy to see her happy again.

"Let's go tell them"

"Now" she said suprised.

"Better sooner than latter"

Then we walked off to Sonic Boom to tell Ally's dad.

_**I know I suck at endings on my chapters v.v but I hope this made up for my last chapter that I really wasn't proud of.(: Please review ^.^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so sorry for taking so long... but with drama, exams, and this darn computer restarting and deleting the first version of this chapter it took me a little longer, Anyways y'all waited long enough so here's the next chapter of Mistakes were made.**_

**Chapter 5 **

The ride to the Sonic Boom was almost completely silent, only sounds was my heavy breathing and Austin's occasional whisper of "Everything will be okay". To soon Austin's black two door lexus parked outside my dad's store. Austin opened the door and got out, but in my own failed attempt to avoid the problem I stayed in the car. Austin opened my door and held out his had, when I didn't take it he said "We're telling them one way or another." So I got out and he pulled me in a hug.

"Look Ally I'll do all the talking okay I promise... Just will you do the talking at my parents I'll be busy running from my daddy"

I laughed and agreed to tell his parents if he told mine. Slowly we walked into the store where my dad was closing up the register.

"Hey kids how's it going." he smiled.

"Mr. Dawson can we talk to you?"

"Sure are you two in some sorta trouble?"

"You could say that I guess"

"Let's talk then."

"Okay"

"Outside... You know more room, fresh air," then he whispered "witnesses" causing me to giggle.

We walked outside and my dad sat on the bench, Austin stood and I hid behind him.

"Well um I'm just going to straight out say it Ally's pregnant."

"What why are you telling me where's that lil weird kid, Dez?"

"It's Austin's baby dad, not Dez's"

"I thought you was with Dez"

"She was, but...''

"You took advantage of my little girl."

"No it it just happened I'm sorry sir please don't hurt me"

"I'm not going to hurt you, I knew by the way you acted near each other something was going on. True I didn't think anything that would end in Ally eligible for Sixteen and Pregnant, but something was going on. And Ally's mom and I had Ally at a young age, so no I'm not going to hurt you when I made the same well I'm not going to say mistake, Ally's one of the best things in my life, but you get the point, at your age."

"Mr. Dawson thanks for being cool about this I hope my parents react as good as you did."

"Wait kids I'm not finished yet. Are you and my daughter together?"

I frowned truthfully I love Austin, but as he said I was he dysfunctional sister, but when I looked up at Austin I could have sword I seen the same sadness in him.

"No dad we're not dating"

"Okay, I guess that's okay. But I have somethings for you two to do, first Ally you will finish school, and at least a online collage. Austin you will help with this baby and go to collage to support Ally and the baby. Also, I will pay for it but I want you and Ally to move into your own apartment so Austin can take care of you and after the baby's born be in easy contact."

"Okay Mr. Dawson that's fair"

"Okay dad" I smiled "thank you"

"No problem I've been in your position before and I'll take you apartment searching tomorrow."

"Okay dad, Well we need to go to Austin's parents."

Me and Austin knew his parents wouldn't be so okay with it.

we sat in their living room obvious tension in filling the room.

"I'm pregnant." I told his parents.

"With my baby" Austin finished.

"Are you sure." his mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm definitely pregnant. "

"Not that sweetie I have no doubt in my mind you would be pregnant, I meant that it was my sons"

I whispered to Austin "Did you mom just call me a slut?"

"Mom yes it's mine I'm the only guy she's done that with and I'm not going to let you sit here and say bad things about the woman carying my child."

"Well in that case I hope you know your kicked out Austin"

He grabbed my hand and said "I was leaving anyways"

The next day we picked out a amazing condo with three bedrooms, both close to the baby's room, two bath rooms and a living room attached to the kitchen. We got my dad to help with Austin's things to avoid his parents.

That night we was sitting on the couch watching teen mom, his version of a parenting book.

"Ally do you regret it." he asked.

"Honestly no we dessereved this and I think we can make a good thing out of this. We're good enough friends to raise a child." t

That's when that sad look came back on his perfect face "Yeah good friends that's all just real good friends"

"Are you okay with friends" I asked hoping he would say no, he wants to be with me.

"Ally... I- I... I'm perfectly happy being in your life, you're an amazing friend."

I guess he doesn't feel the same way I thought to myself.

_**Gir this is way shorter than the original and no where near as good but I wanted to give y'all an update and hope you liked it(: REVIEW I love coming home and reading them you are all so amazing3 and just one more chapter and an epilogue left:D I know I'm sad to see it end to... but I promise next chapter will be better. Also read my new one shot Forever and Always.. it's sad but still a good story. Also I have four stories planned out for when I finish this one, and I want you to pick which one I should write first so pleasse tell me which one I should write first or an idea for a one shot or a story(: but anyways here's the stories I'll be writing **_

**Forever and Always: Fray's story- Fray knew his father was dead, he knew of the reck he even knew of his mom's depression. He seen the letter mutable times he knew his father was there, but not because of the letter, he seen him his rock star father was the man who got him to where he is today.**

**What lies behind kind eyes- Ally never knew that behind such a cute face, and those eyes was a monster. Everyone knew something was wrong but no one knew what exactly it was, but when they find out they do anything to help her... **

**My lying game- Ally finds out she has a sister, but her mom tells her she's dead but Ally finds out that's a lie, she finds her sister with the help of Austin, but there's more to her mom's lie than the three think.**

**After all he's a rockstar- Ally was use to the parties, him coming home drunk, him maybe kissing another girl, but she thought he'd grow out of it in time and marries the rockstar... let's just say she's never been more wrong.**

**Please pick one and review I love all of you who are reading your all amazing and I'm sorry for making you wait that long and writing this sad excuse of an update which I will make up for in the next/last chapter(:**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well this is the last chapter of Mistakes were made :(. I've loved writing it and I'm definitely writing more Austin & Ally stories but anyways here it is the last chapter(:,**_

Chapter 6

It's been three months and other than their parents, Dez, and Trish know one's figured out about the baby. And it probably would have stayed that way if Trish wouldn't have snapped. In front of the whole school. Over one little favor...

... "Trish can you come over this weekend and help paint the baby's room?" Ally whispered.

"Why can't you get your little boyfriend to do it."

"He's going to his brother's wedding and you know Austin's not my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry I just never thought my best friend would be the slutty person of Miami High." Ally knew it's been a hard week for Trish, her dog died, her older sister who was like a second mother to her moved out, her dad left, but still there was no reason for what she said.

"Trish you know the situation" Ally whispered, "What's wrong with you"

And this is how the school found out. Trish turned to face Ally and yelled, "What's wrong with me? You're the one freakin' knocked up by a guy you're not even dating. No you had a great relationship with Dez but you couldn't stop sleepin' around with Austin could you. So yeah Ally you did turn in to a slut you're 16 and pregnant with Austin Moon's child who obviously has no plans of ever being more than friends with you!"

Ally was crying and Austin ran through the crowd of students and hugged her. "Trish what the hell is wrong with you! Ally has been here for you all week with your crap, and she asks one favor and tries to get you out of your house and you tell the whole freakin school about the baby"

"They would figure it out once she gets fat, and throws up all the time."

"Trish!" Austin yelled.

"I'm sorry Ally, but it's a hard time for me and maybe you aren't helping look I'm deeply sorry for what I yelled but it had to be said now just give me some time and-"

"Trish do you think you can say that just because you're having a hard time sleep a little then I'll be all besties with you again! I'm having a hard time to and you just proved you aren't a person I need in my life. Bye Trish" Ally said walking out of the school, Austin following right behind her.

"Austin I can't go back there" Ally told Austin, who is holding her while she cries into his chest on the couch in their apartment.

"Ally I'm here for you okay people can get over it."

"But they won't get it last thing they know is me and Dez out of nowhere break up and now I'm having your baby."

"You and Dez may have dated but I'm the one who loves you and I'm the one who's here right now, now I know Dez has really helped, but it's our child"

"Austin I think when they ask if you love me they aren't going to mean on a friend level" she pointed out. Austin was really quiet, looking down like he was thinking if he should say something.

"Ally do you really think that I don't love you more than that."

"Austin I know okay, don't pretend because of this baby."

"Ally why do you think I cared so much when you was dating Dez, I was jealous. I love you Ally Dawson." Austin pointed out.

"Really?" Ally asked not sure.

"Well duh what do you think the things we did I would do with someone I don't love, that I would live with them, have a baby with them."

Ally smiled "I love you to" Austin smiled back at her and kissed her.

That next day Austin held Ally's hand as they walked into Miami High, Ally was chewing her hair, nerves that something bad would happen. The students made it really obvious they was talking about the two, because right when they entered the school everyone imedently stopped talking and watched them.

No one said a word for what seemed like hours, until a girl a grade below them broke the silence.

"I'd bet anything it's not even his." she whispered loudly to her friend beside her, who giggled in agreement. That's when Austin snapped. He let go of Ally's hand and turned to face the group of sophomore girls.

"So do you girls have nothing better to do than to make up crap about a situation you no absolutely nothing about"

"We're just stating our opinion" she said.

"No you're being lifeless, annoying, underclassmen." Austin snapped back.

"Well fine then if it is yours then that still don't mean you have to stay with her, last time I checked you two never dated."

"So I still love Ally. And I love this baby, and there isn't one thing any of you could say to change my mind about her. I'm staying with Ally as long as she wants me, and we're having this baby so all of you can just stop saying crap like it's not mine, or I'm leaving. or it's fake." Austin finished his argument, grabbed my hand, and walked us to our first period. That day no one bothered us, Austin made sure no one did the rest of that year.

Austin and Ally both became eligible to graduate at the end of their junior year, which they did thinking it would be better for raising their child, and getting out of the students stories about them. At the graduation Austin was asked to sing the school song, which at the end of it asked Ally to marry him. Of course she says yes. About a month into that summer Ally has their daughter, Abigail Sutton Moon. One month latter they were married on the pier. Austin and Ally both moved to New York to go to school, Ally to be a writer and Austin a performer. About two years latter they have their second child Greyson Carter.

True the way all of this happened wasn't a way they are going to be proud to tell Sutton or Greyson about, but it does show that in the end everything will work out and you will end up happy.

_**Well I think I sort of rushed the end but other than that it went pretty much the way I planned it to, I hope you liked the story All of you have been amazing and I'm working on new Ausly stories as I well type(: Review. **_


	7. Sequel?

Reading this story over again I realized I have a lot of mistakes in it and will be rewriting it and uploading that soon (: So now this story is open for ideas so please please send them in. (:


	8. (:

_**Everyone I'd like to let you in on what I'm working on now. (: I have a weekly thing planned out of what to write... This week you should expect the rewrite of "Dangerously Beautiful", "Mistakes Were Made" and a new story (: I'll probably update Eccedentisat again before the weekends over as well..**_

_**As of next week expect 2 new song fics (if I reach 100 reviews by Monday I'll do a story a day :D) 3 chapters from Eccedentisat, 2 new chapters of Second chance, the update to awkward, and my rewrite of Lying game**_

_**Sometime this month as well I will finally put up After All He's a Rock Star... so read and review my current stories and keep a look out for my new ones comeing out (: and for a promise to you guys I wil try my hardest to update a story a day (: **_


End file.
